Departamento cuatrocientos seis
by Bet-hana
Summary: Departamento 406, es la historia de Allen Walker, un joven soltero que tras una decepción amorosa decide enfocarse en perseguir sus sueños. Trabaja como fotógrafo para una agencia de publicidad y junto a Lavi y Kanda forma una banda de rock que suele tocar en bares. Su vida da un giro cuando conoce a una hermosa chica ¿Podrá darle una segunda oportunidad al amor? / (AU, OoC y OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de D. gray-man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Katsura Hoshino.**_

 _ **NOTAS: Este Fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno y contiene OoC y OC.**_

 _Tengo pensado para esta historia poner algunas canciones como tipo "soundtrack". Dentro del texto señalaré con un_ _ **(*)**_ _donde se supone que va la canción, y al final del capítulo pondré el nombre o el link de la canción a la que hago referencia por si les gustaría escucharla mientras leen la escena. Sin más que decir, los dejo el primer capítulo._

 **CAPITULO I**

El departamento cuatrocientos seis forma parte de un complejo habitacional de seis pisos, ubicado en una de las avenidas principales de la gran ciudad. Quizás aquel departamento no fuese muy grande, pero tenía todo lo necesario para un joven soltero…

Aquel era un día bastante activo, siendo apenas las nueve de la mañana, y el tráfico vehicular ya estaba a reventar, por las calles se podían ver personas ir y venir en todas direcciones, algunas de ellas más apuradas que las demás.

Para un joven que contemplaba aquel escenario desde un balcón del cuarto piso, era una mañana muy tranquila, aunque el estresante ruido de los claxons de algún malhumorado conductor dijera lo contrario… Con aquellos ojos platinados y de mirada soñadora, seguía el movimiento de los autos y de las personas que pasaban debajo de él.

Le parecía relajante estar ahí… recargándose en el barandal y dejándose acariciar por el viento que circulaba a su alrededor… Las corrientes de aire se sentían frescas, y su cuerpo a medio vestir lo resentía, pero eso no le importaba. Llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y ajustados, los pies descalzos y una camisa blanca sin abrochar que dejaba al descubierto la tersa piel que cubría su esbelta, pero bien trabajada figura, el abdomen delineado y sus pronunciados pectorales eran la prueba contundente de aquel torso bien formado.

Las mangas las llevaba arremangadas a la altura de sus codos. Ambos brazos permanecían flexionados sobre el barandal y sujetaba entre sus dedos un cigarrillo encendido, mientras que de sus labios rosa pálido, expulsaba lentamente el humo de tabaco que se mezclaba con el viento al instante…

Mismo viento que agitaba de manera rítmica, los mechones de cabello color níveo que caían desordenados detrás de su nunca y a los costados de su rostro, ocultando sus orejas. Con veinticuatro años de edad, su rostro juvenil detonaba una mezcla entre la inocencia de un niño y la melancolía de un adulto. La descendencia inglesa la llevaba en la piel, aquella de tonalidad clara parecida a la porcelana. Las facciones tan finas de su rostro lo hacían una verdadera obra de arte esculpida con suma delicadeza.

Sus ojos eran grises… un gris profundo, que en un descuido, podrían hacer que te perdieras en ellos… Perderte en su brillo tan singular, que bien, podrían ser confundidos con estrellas en un cielo teñido de plata.

Tras de él, se podía ver el interior de su apartamento. Una figura femenina dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Completamente desnuda, llevaba enredada entre sus piernas una sábana blanca que cubría sus muslos, subía por sus caderas y cintura, para finalmente enrollarse cubriendo sus pechos, dejando descubierto los hombros y brazos.

Era una habitación bastante acogedora que estaba acomodada de manera muy sencilla. Junto a la cama, a su costado derecho, se encontraba un buró de madera, sobre él había una lámpara de noche, varios libros apilados uno sobre otro y la cajetilla de cigarros a punto de acabarse. De la cama caía una de las puntas de la cobija que se arrastraba por el piso.

Sobre el suelo se podían ver algunas prendas de ropa regadas por ahí, la mayoría eran femeninas. Cerca del balcón, en una de las esquinas de la habitación, había un moderno escritorio de oficina, que tenía una computadora portátil a medio cerrar, una cámara fotográfica profesional, varios papeles desordenados y una repisa con más libros y CDs. Junto a aquel escritorio habian recargados sobre la pared un estuche de guitarra y un amplificador que resaltaban de entre todas sus pertenencias.

Echando un vistazo por el resto del apartamento. La parte principal está formada por una sala comedor, la sala era modesta, dos sencillos sillones de color marrón y una mesa de centro adornada por un mantel y un florero de vidrio, que en su interior tenía dos "palos de Brasil" con varios retoños. No había televisor, en su lugar había un estéreo y un viejo tocadiscos.

El comedor consistía de un antecomedor de vidrio con cuatro sillas a su alrededor, sobre la mesa había dos manteles con un par copas, en el fondo aún se podían ver los restos del vino tinto que se había servido la noche anterior. Junto al comedor se encontraba la cocina, tenía todo lo básico, un refrigerador, una estufa, una alacena con algunos alimentos, un estante con platos y vasos, y dos cajoneras con varios cubiertos y utensilios de cocina en su interior. Sobre el desayunador había un frutero metálico con tres manzanas y un par de plátanos.

El joven se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca dándole una bocanada… retirándolo poco a poco, mientras que exhalaba lentamente el humo y disfrutaba de su sabor. Se llevó la mano al rostro, acariciando su frente y llevándose entre los dedos varios mechones de cabello que acomodó hacia el lado derecho de su cara despejando sus ojos.

Sintió el contacto de un cálido cuerpo que lo abrazaba por la espalda, las delicadas y femeninas manos de aquella persona se deslizaban juguetonas bajo su camisa, recorrían con la yema de los dedos su abdomen, y subían lentamente por su cuerpo hasta detenerse sobre su pecho desnudo.

Él la miró sobre el hombro. La joven que hasta hace unos momentos dormía sobre su cama lo abrazaba por detrás, escondiendo la cara en el pronunciado canal que formaba su espalda, dejando ver solamente su melena cobriza con destellos rojizos. La dueña de aquel hermoso cabello, alzó la mirada para sonreírle y mirarle con sus risueños ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas... Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron ligeramente al contemplarlo embelesada. Se aferraba a su cuerpo, juntando sus pronunciadas curvas sobre el cuerpo masculino.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto como de modelo, vestida solamente con una camisa varonil color azul marino, abrochada tan sólo por tres botones, mostrando provocativamente la parte superior de sus pechos. El chico curveó sus labios formando una tierna sonrisa y viró su cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella, que sin soltarlo, entrelazó sus dedos sobre su espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

– Buenos días… – Musitó el joven rodeado la estrecha cintura de la chica con sus brazos.

Ella no le respondió, en su lugar, jaló con firmeza del cuello de su camisa, aplicando la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el chico se inclinara un poco, dejando su rostro al alcance de ella y permitirle juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso robado. Al chico le tomó una fracción de segundo reaccionar ante los suaves y húmedos labios de la mujer, sin embargo, les correspondió besándolos con la misma intensidad. Los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, subieron lentamente hasta sujetar delicadamente su cabeza, y entremeter los dedos en sus ondulados mechones rojizos.

Aun con sus manos aferradas a su camisa blanca, la chica dio varios pasos hacia atrás, y sin romper el beso, arrastró al joven hasta el interior de la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama, quedando él sobre ella. El chico apartó sus labios para recorrer con ellos sus mejillas, siguiendo el camino hasta encontrarse con el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual aprisionó entre sus labios y mordisqueó tiernamente. Cambió de dirección bajando por su todo cuello, dejando un camino lleno de tiernos besos, haciéndola estremecer al acariciar con la punta de su lengua el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y la clavícula.

– ¿Desayunarías conmigo hoy? – Preguntó la joven susurrándole al oído, y enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

– No puedo, estaré ocupado hoy… – Respondió al mismo tiempo que recorría con los dedos la camisa de la joven, descubriendo sus hombros para besarlos.

– P-pero… ¿Por qué? – Volteó a verlo – Nunca quieres que desayunemos juntos… – Soltó su cuello para colocar las manos sobre su pecho.

Él dejó de besarla, para dirigir sus ojos grises hacia ella. La miró comprensivo, y con delicadeza, le recorrió el cabello de la cara acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja.

– Lo siento… pero hoy no puedo – Le dijo con voz suave. La chica consternada, lo alejó de ella, empujándolo del pecho para que se quitara de encima. – Quizás otro día… – Pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca cabizbajo.

– ¡Siempre es lo mismo, Allen! – Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado. – Siempre dices: "otro día…" ¡Pero ese día nunca llega! – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Si, pero… – Trató de calmarla.

– ¡PERO NADA! Ya me cansé… – Agachó la mirada. – Ya no quiero escuchar tus pretextos… – Sin decir nada más, la chica recogió su ropa del suelo.

– Emily… – Allen intentó llamar su atención pero no lo consiguió. Recargó la mano sobre su cuello con pesadez viendo como la chica se encerraba en el baño.

Suspiró al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama… alzó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo esperando a que la chica decidiera salir del baño para intentar hablar con ella. Al poco tiempo Emily salió del baño vistiendo un hermoso vestido corto color negro, que le quedaba bastante ajustado remarcando las curvas de sus cadera, aquel vestido llevaba un escote pronunciado que hacia resaltar sus atributos femeninos. Se colocó un suéter del mismo color pero con detalles blancos en las mangas y en los costados.

– Emily escucha… – Allen la seguía de un lado a otro, mientras que Emily recorría la habitación en busca de sus zapatillas.

Se detuvo un momento, y sin voltearlo a ver dijo:

– Por la tarde… – Él la miró sin comprender – Salgamos juntos en la tarde… – volteó a verlo.

Él la miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir, agachó la mirada apenado… La respuesta estaba más que clara… La joven se reprochaba a sí misma por ser tan ingenua, y creer que él aceptaría su propuesta.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – Le gritó empuñando las manos con ira. – ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! – Dos lagrimas se asomaron por los bordes de sus ojos – ¡¿Es que acaso no te importo?! – Lo miraba con reproche.

– No es eso… – Allen la miró a los ojos – Me importas, pero desde el principio… ambos acordamos que no tendríamos una relación seria… – Hubo un momento de silencio y luego continuó.

– Lo siento… – Se acercó a ella para acariciarle la mejilla y limpiar sus lágrimas. – Pero por ahora tengo otros intereses… no puedo formar contigo una relación como tú lo quisieras… – Ella le retiró la mano con brusquedad, mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos llenos de ira y decepción.

– Entonces… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VERTE! – Le gritó, recogiendo de mala gana sus zapatillas, salió de la habitación hecha una furia y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal poniéndose los tacones a medio camino.

– ¿Emily por qué te enojas? – Allen fue tras ella. – ¿No fue lo que acordamos desde el principio? ¿Que sólo tendríamos encuentros casuales? ¡Tú misma lo propusiste! – Refutó, mientras que Emily tomaba su bolso ignorándolo.

– Pues eso ya no importa… – Lo miró despechada. – ¡Por que no volveré a buscarte nunca más! – La joven se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a irse, Allen rodó los ojos cansado de discutir con ella.

– Bien, puedo vivir con ello… – Dijo alzando los brazos de manera desinteresada, actitud que terminó por enfadar a Emily quien apretaba la quijada rechinando los dientes llena de ira.

– ¡TE ODIOOO! – Le gritó antes de salir dando un portazo tras ella, haciendo que el florero que estaba sobre la mesita de junto, callera y se rompiera en mil pedazos. Allen suspiró y fue a recoger la planta para ponerla en un nuevo recipiente lleno de agua. Levantó los vidrios del suelo y secó el agua que empezaba a escurrirse en todas direcciones.

Estiró los brazos dando un largo bostezo, y se dirigió al baño. Recargó su manos sobre el lavabo mirándose un momento en el espejo, abrió el grifó del lavamanos, juntó sus manos de manera que pudiera recoger con ellas el agua y llevársela a la cara. Cerró la llave secándose con las mangas de la camisa el exceso de agua que le escurría. Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del baño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para entrar a la ducha.

Dejó que el agua de la regadera callera sobre él… empapando todo su cuerpo y cabello, colocó una pequeña porción de shampoo entre sus manos y se la llevó a la cabeza frotándola con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que su blanca cabellera se llenara de espuma, con ambas manos recogió el cabello de su frente llevándoselo hacia atrás, dejando totalmente descubierto su rostro.

Con un estropajo que colgaba del estante para baño, talló indiscriminadamente todo su cuerpo, que rápidamente se cubrió de jabón. Los chorros de agua escurrían sigilosamente por su cuerpo, llevándose consigo todo resto de jabón que hubiera sobre en él. El chorro de agua se hacía más delgado con forme Allen cerraba la regadera.

Salió de la ducha amarrándose la toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras que con otra más pequeña se frotaba la cabeza para secar su cabello.

Del closet sacó unos jeans azul oscuro, una playera blanca con cuello "V" y unos bóxers negros. Primero se colocó la ropa interior, seguido de los pantalones y la playera, con los pies descalzos caminó hasta su escritorio para tomar del respaldo de la silla, su chaqueta negra.

Se asomó debajo de la cama para ver si estaban ahí sus zapatos color gris oscuro. Una vez puestos los zapatos se arremangó las mangas de la chaqueta hasta la altura de los codos y se dirigió al baño para cepillar sus dientes. Acomodó un poco su cabello peinándolo solamente con las manos.

De una cajonera sacó una chalina gris claro que colocó alrededor de su cuello más o menos a la altura del pecho, dejando una parte de ésta colgando libremente hacia el lado izquierdo casi a la altura del ombligo. Se acercó a su escritorio para guardar la cámara fotográfica en su mochila, que colocó cobre su hombro cruzándola hacia el lado Izquierdo. Del buró junto a la cama, tomó unos lentes oscuros para sol, que enganchó a su playera con una de las patitas de los lentes.

Se encaminó a la cocina, tomó de la mesa su cartera y celular para guardarlo dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón, antes de irse, agarró una de las manzanas del frutero y las llaves del departamento.

Bajaba las escaleras del edificio dándole mordidas a su manzana. Al llegar al segundo piso, súbitamente se abrió la puerta del apartamento doscientos diez, al tiempo que un hombre robusto, de unos cuarenta años, con señales de calvicie en la parte superior de su cabeza, caía de espaldas contra el suelo. El sujeto estaría completamente desnudo, si no fuera por los calzoncillos flojos con figuras de corazoncitos que traía puestos.

Dentro del departamento se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que le reprochaba al sujeto mientras que le aventaba la ropa a la cara. Allen no parecía sorprendido con tal escena, al parecer aquella situación tan bochornosa se repetía constantemente.

– ¿¡De nuevo te fuiste de vago con tus amigotes, Verdad!? – Gritaba una mujer regordeta de unos cuarenta años que llevaba puesto un camisón rosa pálido y unas pantuflas que hacían juego.

– P-pero cielito… ¡Si sólo fue un ratito! – Suplicaba el hombre en calzoncillos, aun tirado en el suelo recogiendo la ropa que su mujer le aventaba.

– ¡SIN VERGÜENZA! ¡BORACHO! – Continuaba gritando.

– Buenos días Señor Jones… – Saludó Allen caminando por el pasillo.

– ¡Oh! Joven Walker… que pena… buenos días… – Dijo el hombre tratando de cubrir lo más que podía su cuerpo desnudo.

– ¡Suerte Señor Jones! – Se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano, mientras que le daba otra mordida a su manzana.

– S-si gracias… – El hombre despidió también.

– Por cierto… – Allen lo miró de reojo – ¡Lindos calzoncillos! – Dijo en tono burlón mientras baja por las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

El señor Jones tenía la cara totalmente roja, estaba muerto de vergüenza, su vecino lo había encontrado en aquella situación tan bochornosa y además lo había visto en paños menores. Suspiró resignado y continuó recogiendo sus cosas regadas por todo el pasillo.

Al salir del edificio, Allen le dio una última mordida a su manzana antes de depositar el sobrante dentro de uno de los botes de basura, se colocó los lentes oscuros en los ojos y caminó por la amplia avenida llevándose una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, iba robando las miradas de algunas féminas (y uno que otro hombre celoso) que lo miraban pasar…

.

.

Lejos del centro de la ciudad, en una de las colonias más prestigiosas y costosas, un lujoso automóvil se detuvo frente al enrejado de una hermosa casa tipo mansión. El chofer de aquel automóvil abrió inmediatamente la puerta trasera del vehículo, por donde bajó un caballero de traje y buen porte, sus facciones eran asiáticas, probablemente de descendencia china, su cabello era oscuro con destellos violáceos, portaba unas gafas, dándole una apariencia misteriosa e intelectual.

Seguido de él bajó una joven de unos veintitrés años, su larga melena era de un color oscuro en tonos verdes, que brillaba sedoso ante los rayos del sol. La sutil figura de la joven mostraba tanta elegancia como la del hombre a su lado.

– Hemos regresado a casa, Nii-san… – Dijo la chica con voz queda. Los hermanos Lee, observaban como las puertas se abrían de par en par frente a ellos.

– Nuestro querido padre debe estar esperándonos… – Dijo el mayor de los Lee, sonriéndole a su hermana menor, quien asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron al interior de aquella gran mansión.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Esto fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me sigan hasta el final de esta historia :D Traía desde hace tiempo la inquietud de hacer este fanfic y en un rato de inspiración me puse a escribirlo.**

 **Aun no estoy segura de cada cuando estaré actualizando esta historia, probablemente una vez cada quince días… Como le estoy dando prioridad a mi otro fic "Sumergido en el más dulce sueño" No sé qué tanta oportunidad tenga para seguirle, sin embargo, prometo que el tiempo de espera no será más allá de dos semanas :)**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de D. gray-man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Katsura Hoshino.**_

 **DEPARTAMENTO CUATROCIENTOS SEIS**

" **CAPITULO II"**

– Padre, me da gusto verlo… – Habló el mayor de los Lee.

Ambos hermanos entraron en una elegante y amplia oficina, donde los esperaba un hombre de traje. Su cabello era del mismo color que el del hermano mayor, con la diferencia de que este lo lucia más corto y canoso.

El hombre sentado frente a ellos firmaba varios papeles sobre su escritorio de caoba, alzó levemente la cabeza y miró sobre sus lentes a sus dos hijos.

– Bienvenidos… – Saludó sin interés, regresando a sus papeles. – Sthella se encargara de llevarlos a sus habitaciones… los veo a las ocho en punto para cenar… – Indicó. Ambos hermanos se quedaron perplejos ante la actitud indiferente de su padre, en especial la Joven Lee, quien no dejaba de mirar consternada a su padre.

La sirvienta se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia y tomando sus maletas.

– Es por aquí, síganme por favor… – Habló con voz respetuosa y monótona.

Komui acomodó sus lentes con el dedo índice y sin decir más, hizo una reverencia a su padre, y volteó a ver a su hermana. Con una mirada severa le indicó a la chica que hiciera lo mismo y lo siguiera. Lenalee hizo una reverencia y camino detrás de su hermano, antes de salir de la oficina dio un último vistazo a su padre, quien seguía firmando papeles sin voltearlos a ver.

– Cuatro años… No nos ve desde hace cuatro años… – La joven caminaba cabizbaja detrás de su hermano mayor, quien volteó a verla de reojo. – ¿Y es así como nos recibe…? – Empuñó sus manos sintiéndose impotente.

– Lenalee… Sabes que a nuestro padre le cuesta trabajo expresar sus emociones… – Se dirigió a ella con voz fraternal. – Pero eso no significa que no nos quiera, o no nos haya extrañado… – Sonrió dulcemente a su hermana. Ella lo volteó a ver y luego volvió a agachar la cabeza.

– Eso creo… – Contestó con voz casi inaudible, su hermano sonrió y miró hacia al frente.

" _Si tan sólo mamá estuviera aquí… las cosas serían muy diferentes… "_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– Entonces… ¿Cuándo puedo pasar a ver a Yamada-san? – Allen sonreía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano en el mostrador de la recepción. Miraba travieso a la sonrojada recepcionista que hacia un gran esfuerzo por ignorar las insistencias del chico, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

– Ya te lo dije Allen-kun… El señor Yamada está en una conferencia importante, cuando termine podrás pasar… – Tecleaba nerviosamente en el ordenador sin voltearlo a ver.

Allen sonrió de lado y escuchó un cuchicheo proveniente de los escritorios de atrás.

– Neee Hikari-san ¿Quién es el joven que esta en el mostrador con Mika-chan? – Preguntaba una joven pelinegra en voz baja a su compañera de a lado, se cubría la boca con la mano para no ser escuchada.

– ¡Sii Hikari-san ya dinos quien es ese! – Habló otra desde su lugar, acercando su silla hacia las otras dos chicas.

– ¡Shhh! – La joven del escritorio de en medio silenció al par de chicas curiosas a su lado. – Bajen la voz, o las escuchara… – Las dos chicas rieron por lo bajo, su amiga suspiró resignada. – Se llama Allen Walker... Walker-san es un fotógrafo independiente que trabaja para la revista. Viene una vez por semana a ver al señor Yamada… –.

– Es tan guapo… – Suspiró la pelinegra llevándose las manos al rostro.

– ¡Es un bombón! – Gritó la otra emocionada.

– ¡Shhh! Se va a dar cuenta… – Las regañó su amiga un poco avergonzada.

Allen las miró de reojo, haciéndolas estremecer, las tres chicas se quedaron petrificadas al verse descubiertas por el apuesto joven. Él soltó una risita y les sonrió dulcemente, dejándolas embelesadas.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaa! – Dijeron al unisolo con la cara completamente sonrojada.

La secretaria que hasta ahora había permanecido evitando el contacto visual con el chico, alzó la vista, lanzándoles a sus compañeras una mirada desaprobatoria por el escándalo que estaban armando. Cuando Allen la volteó a ver sonriente, haciéndola sonrojar, inmediatamente desvió de nuevo la mirada.

– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Son nuevas, no las había visto? – Preguntó refriéndose al par de chicas que estaban junto a Hikari.

– Ehh si… Son las nuevas asistentes…. Son estudiantes que están haciendo sus prácticas profesionales aquí… – Contestó la secretaria tecleando en su ordenador.

– Ya veo… – Exclamó observando a una de las chicas que retorcía coquetamente un mechón de cabello negro con su dedo. Gestó que no paso por alto la secretaria, quien alzó una ceja al ver que el peliblanco le respondía sonriéndole juguetonamente a la pelinegra que le coqueteaba descaradamente.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Ahora resulta que te gustan las menores? – Le habló en tono acusador y la mirada entrecerrada. A lo que el joven sólo se echo a reír.

– Jajajajaja no te pongas celosa Mika-chan – Le sonrió. La joven desvió la mirada molesta.

El teléfono sonó repentinamente, y la secretaria levantó inmediatamente la bocina para atender la llamada.

– Puedes pasar a la oficina del Señor Yamada, Allen kun –Le indicó la joven.

Allen le sonrió y tomó sus cosas. Se dirigió hacia la oficina del Señor Yamada, se detuvo, y echó un último vistazo a las tres chicas que lo miraban expectantes. Les guiñó el ojo haciéndolas suspirar encantadas.

El joven caminó hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera donde se podía leer con letras doraras "Dir. Yamada H." Tocó un par de veces antes de entrar.

– Adelante – Escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– Walker, buenos días – Lo recibió un hombre gordinflón que tenía un rostro amable. Le sonreía de oreja a oreja sentado en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

– Buenos días Yamada-san… – El chico tomó haciendo frente a él, sacando de su mochila y colocando sobre el escritorio una cámara fotográfica y un dispositivo USB. – Veo que tiene nuevas asistentes… – Le sonrió acomodándose relajadamente en la silla.

– Jajajaja a ti no se te puede escapar ninguna mujer de las manos ¿Verdad Allen? – El peliblanco dibujo una sonrisa socarrona.– ¿Y bien? ¿Que tenemos hoy? – Preguntó mirando ansiosamente la cámara fotográfica que estaba sobre su escritorio.

– Tengo las tomas originales que se hicieron de la sesión pasada – Le paso el cable de la cámara para conectarla en el ordenador – Y también las editas… – Le acercó también el dispositivo USB.

– ¡Fantástico! – El señor Yamada miraba las fotografías en su monitor – Son perfectas, excelente trabajo Walker… –.

– Ya están ajustadas a la medida que me solicitaron, cualquier cambio o edición que necesiten háganmelo saber – Allen sonrió.

– ¡Estupendo! Así están bien, cualquier cosa yo te aviso. Le diré a la señorita Mikasa que tenga listo tu pago – El señor Yamada le entregó el USB y el cable al joven.

– ¡Eso sería muy generoso de su parte Yamada-san! Ya que hoy es viernes social – El peliblanco sonrió haciendo reír a carcajadas al Director.

– Ahh… la juventud… – Dijo con un suspiro. – Para el próximo número, necesitaremos fotografías de los jardines botánicos que están dentro del parque central ¿Cuento con usted Walker? – El hombre se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

– Cuente con ellas – Allen guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se despidió del señor Yamada con un apretón de manos.

– Que disfrute su Viernes social Walker – Lo despidió sonriendo divertido.

Allen salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió a la recepción, donde la secretaria ya lo esperaba con un sobre blanco sobre el mostrador.

– ¿Supongo que esto es para mí, verdad Mika-san? – Canturreó risueño el peliblanco.

– Supones bien… – Le contestó con indiferencia.

– ¿Sigues enojada? – Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. La chica desvió la mirada molesta. – pero si tu siempre serás mi favorita… – Tomó el sobre del mostrador y le giñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

– Hasta luego señoritas… – Allen se despidió del grupo de chicas que lo siguieron con la mirada embelesadas.

– ¡Ha-hasta luego! – Contestaron al unisolo.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– Es increíble que ni si quiera haya querido platicar un rato con nosotros… – Lenalee estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón con la vista en el enorme ventanal de la habitación.

Komui colocó con delicadeza la taza de té sobre la mesita y la miró comprensivo.

– Nuestro padre está ocupado ahora… pero en la cena podrá platicar con nosotros… – Lenalee suspiró no muy convencida de ello.

– Iré a dar un paseo… – Dio un sorbo a su te. – Me enferma quedarme encerrada en casa… –

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó el pelimorado.

– No es necesario, iré por mi cuenta – Dejó su taza a un lado y se levantó.

– No llegues tarde a la cena… – Lenalee lo miró y sonrió forzadamente.

" _Alguien a quien no le interesa darle ni siquiera la bienvenida a sus hijos después de no verlos por más de cuatro años… no tenía derecho a pedir que fuese puntual…"_

Lenalee caminó hasta el vehículo negro que la esperaba, el chofer le abrió la puerta invitándola a tomar asiento.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos señorita Lee? – Preguntó el chofer mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Llévame al parque central por favor… – La joven le indicó con desgano apoyando el mentón en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana.

\- Como usted diga – El vehículo se puso en marcha.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

El "Black Cat" era un bar bastante conocido, ubicado en una de las avenidas con mayor actividad nocturna en el centro de la ciudad. Aquel bar se distinguía por su extensa variedad en bebidas y cocteles, además de que cada viernes, sábado y domingo sin falta, varias bandas de rock se presentaban para tocar en vivo a partir de las once de la noche.

Allen se encontraba sentado en la barra del Black Cat. Leía un libro mientras tomaba su vaso con Whisky sin despejar la vista del texto, dando pequeños sorbos. El barman que limpiaba las copas con un trapo blanco lo observando curioso, aquel peliblanco estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que parecía estar abstraído de sí mismo, le sorprendía que su rostro pudiera expresar tanta tranquilidad y calma, estaba extasiado con cada palabra que sus ojos leían. El ruido de la música y el bullicio de la gente a su alrededor no lo molestaban en absoluto, era nulo ante sus odios.

Una despampanante mesera se había acercado al joven. El uniforme de mesera resaltaba sus atributos, llevaba una blusa blanca de prominente escote y una minifalda negra acompañada por unas medias trasnparentosas del mismo color. Sus largos rizos rubios caían sobre sus hombros y sus labios color rojos cereza brillaban aun mas con la luz del lugar.

La mujer dejó sobre la barra la charola con la que llevaba las bebidas y se paró a escasos centímetros del joven, que para su sorpresa, éste no despegó ni por un momento su vista del libro.

– ¿Debe estar tan interesante como para que ni siquiera mires a la hermosa mujer a tu lado? – Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

Allen la miró de reojo haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué mejor no dejas ese libro y te relajas un poco? – insistió. La chica recargo sus brazos sobre la barra y se inclinó lo suficiente para que su escote quedara cerca del campo de visón del chico.

Allen arqueó una ceja mirándola por encima del libro.

– En realidad, leer me relaja…– Dio un trago a su bebida, e hizo señales al barman para que le sirviera otra.

Regresó su vista al libro cambiando lentamente de página para continuar con su lectura. La insistente mesera introdujo con delicadeza sus dedos en los blancos cabellos del joven. Jugaba con ellos enredándolos en sus dedos y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Allen y mordisqueó suavemente la parte superior de ella.

– Yo conozco una forma mejor para relajarse… – Le susurró al oído. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentirse victoriosa cuando vio que el Joven cerraba su libro y lo dejaba sobre la barra.

Captando sus insinuaciones Allen decide seguirle el juego a la mesera mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Y qué forma es esa? – Le preguntó con sorna fingiendo inocencia.

– Si me acompañas allá atrás… lo sabrás – Señaló la puerta hacia la bodega que estaba al final del pacillo por donde se encontraban los baños.

Allen miró interesado y luego rio.

– En otro momento será… tengo cosas que hacer – Guardó el libro en su mochila.

– ¿Ahh? – Se cruzó de brazos – Pero si Allen Walker nunca me rechaza una invitación… – Entrecerró los ojos. El joven sonrió.

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – Le dio el último trago a su bebida y se levantó.

Colocó su mano en la nuca de la mesera acercándola a su rostro y sorprendiéndola con un beso. La mujer sentía el amargo sabor del alcohol en sus labios y lengua. Completamente inmóvil, dejo caer sus brazos a los costados, sintiendo el placer y cosquilleo que la lengua juguetona del joven le provocaba en su boca.

– Es la propina… – Le susurró al oído. Ella se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo. Le sonrió y saco un par de billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre la barra haciéndole señas al barman.

– Hoy tocaremos en la noche, nos vemos al rato – Se despidió y salió del bar.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– Hemos llegado señorita – Le indicó el chofer abriéndole la puerta a la joven peliverde.

– Muchas gracias – Bajó del automóvil echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

– La estaré esperando por aquí, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme – Hizo una reverencia y se subió de nuevo al auto.

Lenalee respiró el aire fresco del parque, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de las hojas moviéndose al compás de la corriente de aire entrar por sus oídos provocándole una sensación tranquilizante. Abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró.

Se dirigió hacia el jardín botánico que estaba justo en el centro del parque. Caminó por los alrededores hasta detenerse frente al lago artificial, donde algunas personas daban un paseo en lancha, recargó sus brazos en el barandal, viendo desde su lugar a una familia de cuatro personas, que paseaba en una de las lanchas. El padre abrazaba y hacia cosquillas al hijo más pequeño, mientras que la madre reía alegremente y el hermano mayor ayudaba a su padre haciendole cosquillas a su hermanito desde la espalda. Miraba con anhelo y melancolía aquella familia… sus labios formaron una tierna sonrisa…

Allen también había llegado al mismo parque, se paseaba por los jardines tomando fotografías de las hermosas flores silvestres que había, también tomaba fotografías de las personas que paseaban por el lugar.

Se encontró frente al lago. El aire agitaba el agua formando pequeñas olas que chocaban contra las rocas de la orilla. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo para recargar los codos sobre el barandal y fotografiar a una parvada de patos que nadaban tranquilamente, dejándose mecer por el agua. Hizo "zoom" a la lente de la cámara para capturar el momento exacto en el que unos de los patos se había alzado y agitaba vigorosamente sus alas, emitiendo un graznido, a lo que varios de sus compañeros patos secundaron.

Allen dio un par de pasos rodeando el lago, para poder enfocar una familia que pasaba en su lancha junto a los patos. Tomó varias fotografías del niño estirando sus bracitos intentando alcanzar alguno de los patos que nadaban junto a ellos.

Giró un poco para hacer otra fotografía de la misma lancha pero desde otro ángulo. Antes de oprimir el botón se percató mirando desde la lente de la cámara a una hermosa mujer recargada sobre el barandal contemplando a la familia. Bajo la cámara y enderezándose. Sus ojos plateados habían quedado encantados con su belleza…

Una mujer de inigualable belleza, estaba parada a unos cinco metros de distancia de él. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y alzó la cámara para enfocarla e inmortalizar aquella imagen. Su mirada melancólica contrastaba con la sutil sonrisa de sus labios, su cabello suelto danzaba con el vaivén del viento y su pálida barbilla descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. Allen sentía un palpitar en su pecho, que llenaba de calidez su sangre recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, una sensación que no sentía en años…

 _Un… ¿Sentimiento? No… Más bien era algo así como una droga…_

Bajó de nuevo la cámara para contemplarla a detalle con sus propios ojos… fue entonces cuando ella se percató de su mirada y volteó hacia él.

Las pupilas plateadas y lila y encontraron por primera vez… se entrelazaban y observaban con detenimiento... Sus hermosos orbes purpura lo habían dejado completamente hipnotizado.

 _Se sentía como una droga… un cosquilleo que daba pequeños toques electrizantes en el corazón… era algo a lo que varias personas se habían atrevido a llamar…_

 _ **-Amor a primera vista-**_

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos :) espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora, espero poder actualizar pronto el tercer capítulo n.n**

 **No olviden dejar su lindo rw :D nos estamos leyendo! Bye byee**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de D. gray-man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Katsura Hoshino.**_

 **DEPARTAMENTO CUATROCIENTOS SEIS**

" **CAPITULO III"**

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la peliverde.

Allen recargó la espalda sobre el barandal y apoyó los codos.

– Fotografiaba a esa familia que pasea en lancha… – Giró la cabeza en dirección a l estanque – Pero algo… se atravesó – La miró sonriente.

– Ya veo… – Arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Me pregunto que habrá sido? – Dijo divertido – Nunca antes había visto algo igual – Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo. – Era… hermoso – Dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

Las mejillas de Lenalee se sonrojaron, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

– Qué será… ¿Un pájaro tal vez? – Soltó una risita.

– ¿Un pájaro? No, no creo… lo que yo vi desde el lente de la cámara fueron un par de brillantes ojos lila. – Sonrió – ¡Mira que coincidencia! Se parecen a los tuyos – Lenalee esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

– Soy Allen Walker, trabajo como fotógrafo. No soy ningún tipo de acosador si eso es lo que piensas… – Lenlee rio ante el comentario.

– Yo soy Lenalee Lee y lamento haber estorbado en tu trabajo, A-co-sa-dor-kun… – Lo miró de reojo y sonrió traviesa.

– ¿Are? ¡Pero no soy ningún acosador! – Ambos rieron – Puedo demostrártelo. Acompáñame a los jardines botánicos – Los labios de Allen se curvearon formando una dulce sonrisa que sonrojo a Lenalee.

– Esta bien, te sigo… – Sonrió. Ambos caminaron hacia los jardines.

Paseaban por el jardín, deteniéndose de vez en cuando algo llamaba la atención de Allen. Tomaba fotografías tanto de las flores como de las personas que pasean por ahí.

– Así que…. Joven Walker. Te dedicas a la fotografía, ¿Tienes un estudio? – Preguntó Lenalee mientras observa a Allen detenerse frente a un rosal.

Se inclinó un poco y acomodó el lente de la cámara, enfocando una frondosa rosa que tenia pequeñas motitas de rocío. Lenalee se paró junto a él observando la misma rosa que él.

– No realmente… – Le contestó con ojo puesto tras el lente – Trabajo para una revista de espectáculos y eventos. Suelen hacer artículos sobre lugares a donde ir en la ciudad… – Oprimió el botón y se escuchó un Click – También ayudo en el estudio, haciendo sesiones a las modelos o productos para la revista – Bajo la cámara y le sonrió.

– Ya veo… – Lenalee lo miró con curiosidad.

Continuaron caminando por los alrededores. Allen traía colgada la cámara en el costado izquierdo y llevaba las manos dentro de los bolcillos del pantalón. Mientras que Lenalee caminaba con las manos hacia el frente sujetando su bolso de mano.

– ¿Es difícil? Me refiero a tu trabajo… – Preguntó con timidez sin voltearlo a ver.

– ¿Difícil? – Allen la miró de reojo y luego miró al cielo – Yo no diría que es difícil, más bien es… apasionante… – Suspiró.

– ¿Apasionante? – Lenlee giró el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

– Si, veras… – Allen se detuvo un momento. Un colibrí revoloteaba cerca de una flor violeta – Es como ver al mundo de una forma distinta… – Prosiguió – Es decir, ser consciente de todo lo que te rodea, incluso de las cosas más pequeñas. Ver más allá para luego capturar el momento… – Allen se acercó sigilosamente al colibrí y se paró con cautela, a una distancia prudente para que la pequeña ave no se espantara con su presencia.

Con cuidado tomó su cámara y enfocó la violeta junto al colibrí.

– Sólo es paciencia. Tomarte el tiempo necesario para… – Giró la lente con cuidado – Hacer el encuadre perfecto y luego… – Colocó su dedo sobre el botón y aguardó.

Los ojos de Lenalee se posaron sobre Allen. Recorrieron el contorno de su cabeza, donde las puntas de su cabello claro se alzaban ligeramente despeinándose con la brisa, jugando con la piel de su cuello y orejas. De ahí, su mirada se paso hacia su rostro, una cortina de finas y largas pestañas cubrían parcialmente sus ojos grises tan brillantes y profundos como la plata.

Observó la respingada y pequeña nariz masculina, que la guió hacia su boca. Estaba ligeramente abierta, invitándola a contemplar el pálido rosa de sus labios y el brillo que producía la humedad en ellos dándoles sensación suave.

Los ojos de Lenalee se dilataron. La extraña atracción que sentia hacia Allen, hacia palpitar su corazón, era excitante, había tanta química entre los dos, que sus violáceas pupilas no lograban desprenderse de él.

Se preguntaba por qué, aquel extraño al cual acababa de conocer, le parecía tan atractivo y misterioso.

– Y … Haces la toma… – ¡Click! Se escuchó el sonido de la cámara. Segundos después el colibrí se elevó mudándose hacia otra flor – ¿Quieres ver?– Lenalee asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Allen, inclinándose junto a él para poder ver la pantalla.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la hermosa fotografía del colibrí sobre la flor. La nitidez con la que se apreciaba el brillante plumaje del ave era asombrosa. Sus plumas eran de un tono verde que se degradaba en tonalidades amarillas con varios destellos purpura en las alas. La fotografía mostraba al colibrí extendiendo sus alas, acercando su largo y puntiagudo pico sobre la flor de violeta, sus pétalos relucían con el brillo de los rayos de sol.

– Es hermosa… –Dijo asombrada.

– Puedes ver el contraste que hace el plumaje del colibrí… – Allen le señaló a Lenalee las plumas verdes del colibrí sobre la pantalla, pero sus plateados ojos estaban puestos sobre su cabello, que brillaban con un verde tan profundo como el de aquel colibrí. – Con los pétalos purpura de la violeta – Prosiguió. Su mirada se detuvo sobre las pupilas lila de Lenalee que voltearon a verlo – Es… es lo que hace que la composición tenga armonía… La violeta resalta sobre el verde… asi como lo hacen tus ojos… – Allen sonrió para Lenalee.

Hizo ¡Click! Pero esta vez no había sido el sonido de la cámara, sino el sonido de su corazón. Ambos habían caído presa el uno del otro, se miraron con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Y como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todo a su alrededor desapareció, dejándolos solos en aquel lugar de ensueño. Donde un par de almas gemelas se contemplaron por primera vez, después de una incansable búsqueda.

Un ruido a su alrededor, les hizo recordar donde se encontraban en aquel instante.

– JAJAJAJAJA ¡MAMÁ VEN! ¡ES POR AQUÍ! –Un niño pasó corriendo junto a ellos, sacándolos de trance.

Ambos se echaron a reír sin saber por qué.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo? – Allen pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca. Siempre sintió una absoluta confianza para hablar con las chicas e invitarlas a salir, pero Lenalee era diferente. Ella lo ponía nervioso, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo – Podemos ir a algún lugar cerca de aquí, si quieres… – Sonrió.

Lenalee estuvo a punto de aceptar la invitación, cuando vio que su chofer se acercaba hacia ellos.

– Me encantaría, de verdad, pero… Me temo que me están esperando para cenar en mi casa… – Agachó la mirada – Mi padre es muy estricto… y justo hoy acabo de regresar de un viaje…

Lenalee percibió la decepción en los ojos de Allen, sintiéndose culpable. Siendo que ella también ella deseaba pasar más tiempo con el peliblanco.

– Ya veo… – Allen sonrio de lado – Hmmm… ¡Es verdad! – Recordó algo y sacó un panfleto de su bolsillo – Esta noche la banda con la que toco, dará un concierto en el "Black Cat", es un bar cerca de aquí, toma… Ahí viene la dirección y la hora… – Le entregó el folleto – Espero… que puedas ir.

– ¿Tocas en una banda? – Lenalee parpadeó un par de veces asombrada.

– Jajajaja si, por las noches… – Allen sonrió.

– Quien lo iba a pensar, eres realmente un estuche de monerías, pero… – Lenalee sonrió traviesa – Estaré ahí – Confirmo, haciendo sonreír a Allen.

– Entonces, te veré después, Lenalee… – Se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano.

Lenalee se dirigió hacia donde la esperaba su chofer. Se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, le sonrió a Allen y siguió su camino. Allen suspiró llevándose las manos al bolcillo, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el lado contrario al que se había ido Lenalee.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– ¡Hey, Allen! – Un joven pelirrojo sentado sobre un banquito detrás de la batería, saludó a Allen en cuanto lo vio entrar a la habitación. – ¡Al fin llegas! – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Allen cerró la puerta tras de él y recargó el estuche de la guitarra en la pared.

– Hola Lavi – Saludó al pelirrojo, quitándose el saco y colgándolo en el perchero.

– Llegas tarde Moyashi – Un tipo con el cabello azul oscuro, amarrado en una coleta y de mirada fría estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

– Hola a ti también, Kanda… – Dijo con desgano sacando la guitarra de su estuche.

– Tsk – Kanda hizo una mueca de desagrado y conectó su bajo al amplificador.

Allen también conectó la guitarra al amplificador y acomodó el micrófono.

– ¡1, 2, 3! – Lavi contó hasta tres marcando el ritmo con las baquetas.

" _Moshimo Kanashimi ga tsume o toide anata no koto o hikasakou to chikadzuitemo_

 _Boku ga soko de owaraseru kitto sono akumu o_

 _Rakutenka kidori de itanaida nanigenai tsuyosa ga hoshiinda_

 _Kimi no tame ni boku no tame ni tamashii datte tatakiutte iinda…"_

Al terminar el ensayo, los tres jóvenes tomaron un descanso. Allen estaba sentado sobre un sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía una mano recargada en el respaldo y la otra la tenía sobre su frente cubriéndole los ojos.

Lavi estaba sentado junto a él, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, sujetando un botellón de agua. Mientras que Kanda, limpiaba meticulosamente su bajo con un trapo especial antes de guardarlo en su estuche.

– Hoy… conocí a alguien… – Dijo Allen sin apartar la mano de su frente.

– ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? – Lavi lo miró con curiosidad.

– Una chica… – Allen retiró la mano de la frente y miró hacia el techo pensativo. Lavi lo miraba sin comprender. – Su nombre es Lenalee… La conocí hace rato en el parque central. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… – Se enderezó apoyando el antebrazo sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos quedaron colgando entre sus piernas, agachó la cabeza y el flequillo le cubrió la frente y los ojos.

– ¡Jooo! ¡Eso sí que es nuevo! ¿Así que te han flechado, ehhh? – Lavi sonrió ampliamente.

– Hacia mucho que no sentía algo así, desde… – Allen una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro – Bueno, desde ella... – Dijo con amargura.

– ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Que siempre se puede volver a amar! – Lavi le dio una palmada en la espalda.

– ¿Y quien dijo que estaba enamorado? – Allen le dio un empujón en las costillas al pelirojo.

– ¿Y no lo estás? – Lo miró suspicaz.

Allen no respondió a su pregunta, en su lugar sonrió para sí mismo.

– Quiero volverla a ver… – Dijo en voz queda.

Lavi lo miró emocionado y dibujo una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Era claro que su amigo había sido flechado por Cupido y aun que este intentara ocultarlo, se notaba a simple vista. Kanda, quien pretendía mantenerse ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, había escuchado todo. Observó con curiosidad a Allen y notó la sonrisa de tonto que este trataba de esconder, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Kanda soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos exasperado.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– Señorita Lenalee. La cena está lista, su padre la espera en el salón… – Llamó a la puerta una de las mucamas de la familia Lee.

– Voy enseguida – Lenalee escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Suspiró y dejó sobre la mesita el folleto que Allen le había dado.

Lenalee caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión. Entró al salón donde su hermano y su padre la esperaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Con total tranquilidad ocupó el asiento que estaba a la izquierda de su padre, su hermano se había sentado a la derecha de él, quedando frente a Lenalee.

Los meseros acercaron tres charolas y las colocaron sobre la mesa. Posteriormente acomodaron los platos y los cubiertos. El ambiente se sentía tenso, incluso incomodo, el padre de los hermanos Lee, tenía una mirada severa en su rostro, había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, concentrado en terminar su cena.

De vez en cuando intercambiaba palabras con el mayor de los Lee. Le preguntaba cosas acerca de la administración de la empresa y de negocios. A Lenalee le pareció que esto era más una reunión de trabajo que una cena familiar.

No tenía apetito, apenas si probaba bocado y volvía a picotear la comida con su tenedor. El padre de Lenalee se dirigió a ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

– Lenalee. He hablado con el director de la prestigiosa academia de Los Ángeles, mi asistente se está encargando de los preparativos para tu inscripción – Tenia su mirada inexpresiva puesta sobre ella. – Debes comenzar a prepararte para las evaluaciones, con tu promedio no deberías tener problemas. Recuerda que es importante para esta familia que ingreses a esa universidad y continúes con la dirección de la compañía junto con tu hermano… – Lenalee agachó la mirada.

Se sentía intimidada e impotente. La idea de que su padre decidiera por ella que hacer de su vida, a que universidad ir y que estudiar, la atormentaba. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerle saber lo que pensaba y lo que quería hacer.

– Si… – Contestó en voz baja. Su padre la observó por un momento antes de continuar con su cena.

Komui, quien comprendía los sentimientos de su hermana menor, la miró en silencio. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero creyó que aquel no era el momento más adecuado para discutirlo. Al poco tiempo la cena terminó, habían estado en silencio desde entonces, el padre de Lenalee estaba a punto de retirarse cuando ella lo llamó.

– Pa-Padre… – Lenalee se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

Él la miró expectante. Lenalee tomó aire y levantó el rostro hacia él.

– Me… Me gustaría asistir al concierto de un amigo… es hoy, por la noche… – Lenalee lo miró expectante.

Su padre hizo un gesto de desagrado, se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda.

– No – Sentenció y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Los ojos de Lenalee temblaron consternados. No comprendía la actitud de su padre, ni la razón de por qué siempre era tan estricto con ella. La poca cordura que le queda a la peliverde se desató en ese momento.

– Por qué… ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?! – Lenalee alzó la voz.

– No dejare que mi hija desperdicie su tiempo en esas cosas banales – Se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y contestó sin voltearla a ver.

Las palabras de su padre la irritaron de sobre manera.

– ¡¿Y tú qué sabes sobre desperdiciar el tiempo?! – Se levantó de golpe y colocó con rudeza las manos sobre la mesa. – ¡Si desde que llegamos, no has querido ni pasar el tiempo con tus hijos! ¡Estas todo el tie…!

– ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO IRAS LENALEE! – Le gritó interrumpiéndola. Lenalee se quedo con la boca semiabierta y con el semblante asustado. – ¿ENTENDISTE? – El señor Lee la miró de reojo con su sombrío y endurecido rostro. Y sin darle oportunidad de que intentara seguir discutiendo, se marchó.

Los ojos de Lenalee se llenaron de lágrimas, se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hasta su cuarto.

– ¡Lenalee, espera! – Komui intentó detenerla.

Entró a su habitación cerrando de un golpe la puerta y colocándole el seguro. Golpeó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer. Su llanto era desconsolado y desesperado. Escuchó la voz de Komui llamándola desde el otro lado, pero no le hizo casó.

Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y hundió el rostro entre ellas. Entonces le bastó un momento para tomar una decisión. Lenalee levantó el rostro, se limpió las lágrimas con la maga de su vestido y miró decidida el folleto que estaba sobre la mesita.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó un saco de su ropero y agarró el folleto de la mesa arrugándolo un poco al meterlo a su bolsillo. Se dirigió hacia el balcón de su habitación y lo abrió. Respiró hondo, se trepó al barandal de mármol y con cuidado se deslizó sobre él, sujetándose de una de las ramas del árbol que estaba cerca de las paredes de su habitación.

Apoyó el pie con firmeza y se deslizó colgándose de una de las ramas, pasó su otro pie hacia las ramas que estaban más abajo y se soltó. Afortunadamente su cuarto se ubicaba en el segundo piso, por lo que la distancia que había entre ella y el suelo no era mucha. Con cuidado se apoyó del tronco antes de soltarse y caer en el césped.

Cayó de rodillas contra el húmedo pasto, se sacudió las manos y echó un último vistazo hacia su ventana antes salir corriendo por el jardín.

El Black Cat se preparaba para presentar a la banda que tocaría esa noche. El escenario estaba listo, los instrumentos ya se encontraban colocados en su lugar. Allen, Lavi y Kanda, esperaban detrás del escenario a que diera la hora para comenzar.

Lavi le daba el último trago a su cerveza para controlar los nervios. Kanda permanecía cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados recargado contra la pared, mientras que Allen volteaba constantemente hacia el público buscando a Lenalee. Pero no lograba verla entre la multitud que reía a carcajadas, brindaba o se movía de un lado a otro paseándose entre las mesas.

La mesera rubia con la que había platicado en la tarde lo miró y le mando un beso mientras colocaba un par de cervezas en la mesa de unos clientes. Allen le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano.

El peliblanco suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolcillos.

– Hey tranquilo, seguro vendrá – Lavi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – Si es que no te rechazó por feo, claro – Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

– No es gracioso Lavi… – Allen frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron y se escuchó una gran ovación. Había llegado la hora.

– Ya es tiempo – Kanda se acercó hacia ellos y los tres subieron al escenario.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¡Hola! ¡Finalmente pude actualizar! Me llegó mucho trabajo después de las vacaciones, pero logré hacerme espacio para ir escribiendo el capítulo -w-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si quedo muy corto… Pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí y mantenerlos en suspenso xD**

 **Ahora me toca actualizar el fic se sumergido D:**

 **Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en vacaciones. ¡Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo! Bye byeee**


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: En este capítulo he puesto unos fragmentos de un par de canciones, que representan lo que la banda de Allen está tocando. El grupo que las toca se llama Galileo Galilei, la primera canción se llama: "Oh, Oh!" y la segunda "koi no jumyou" Ojala puedan escucharlas mientras Leen el capítulo! :D**_

 **DEPARTAMENTO CUATROCIENTOS SEIS**

" **CAPITULO IV"**

Las luces se encendieron, el escenario estaba listo. El público recibió a Kanda, Allen y Lavi con ovaciones y un caluroso aplauso, Allen enchufó la guitarra al amplificador e hizo un par de pruebas antes de comenzar, tomó el pedestal del micrófono nivelándolo a la altura de su boca.

Sus pupilas plateadas recorrieron de hito en hito todo el lugar buscando a la dueña de la brillante cabellera color esmeralda. Con la decepción reflejada en su rostro rasgueó las cuerdas de su guitarra llamando la atención del público.

– ¡Buenas noches Black Cat! ¡Nosotros somos "The Exorcists"! – Allen presentó a la banda y miró a Lavi para que este diera la señal.

– ¡1, 2, 3! – Y así el concierto comenzó…

Lenalee miró la hora: las diez y media, el concierto ya debía de haber empezado… La chica apresuró el paso, recorrió la solitaria avenida cuesta abajo y a lo lejos pudo ver que un Taxi se de suerte y quizás… lo lograría. Le hizo señas al Taxi y en cuanto se orilló se subió a él.

– ¿Puede llevarme al Black Cat, por favor?– Le indicó, el chofer asintió y se puso en marcha.

Lenalee respiró hondo, sintió que finalmente podía tomar un descanso, estaba agotada, volteó hacia atrás y miró con melancolía como se alejaba cada vez más de su casa. Recodó la discusión que tuvo con su padre orillándola a salirse a escondidas.

Ahora ya nada podría detenerla. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero su corazón deseaba con fuerzaprobar por primera vez, aunque sea un poco de libertad, conocer el estilo de vida que se supone que los jóvenes de su edad tenían. Quería vivir su propia vida, tomar sus propias decisiones, conocer gente, hacer amigos,sentirse joven, reír, llorar, divertirse y tal vez enamorarse…

Sabía que salirse de casa sin permiso y desobedecer las órdenes de padre, no habían sido las decisionesmás inteligentes que pudo tomar, pero en aquel momento de desesperaciónla idea se convirtió en su única opción y por esopase lo que pase, sea bueno o malo, nadie le arrebataría esa oportunidad…

Nadie le arrebataría esa noche…

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaban de las once y media y Lenalee seguía atorada en el embotellamiento de la gran ciudad… Varias de las avenidas principales estaban a reventar de autos, había gente por todas partes, paseando, entrando o saliendo de algún antro o restaurante. Aquello conocido como "La vida nocturna" lesorprendió de sobremanera...

 _._

"… _Eki no hōmu ni mo ano benchi ni mo_ _  
_ _kono tōri ni mo kimi wa i naku te_ _  
_ _ikitsuke no mise furui eiga kan"_

 __ _"Subete no basho ni boku wa modotta_ _  
_ _soshite satotta_ _  
_ _mō owari da to_ _  
_ _kimi wa futari no subete o sugisatte ittan da to…"_

 _._

– ¡Gracias! – Gritó Allen al terminar la canción.

Del suelo tomó la botella de agua y bebió de ella sin tomarle directamente de la boquilla. Se limpiólas gotitas de sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, queinmediatamente regresó a su posición original, dejando un par de mechones desordenados hacia los costados.

La banda tomó un breve descanso, Allen se acercó a Lavi y le ofreció su botella de agua, él la aceptó con gusto, tenía la frente y la espalda completamente empapada por el esfuerzo que aplicaba al tocar la batería. Kanda también se encontraba un poco apartado de su par de amigos, tomaba agua y esperaba a que el resto estuviera listo para seguir.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Con cuál cerraremos? – Preguntó Lavi a sus compañeros.

A Allen se le vino a la mente una canción que le hubiera gustado tocar para Lenalee si ella hubiese estado ahí. No quería admitirlo, pero aquella muchacha lo traía como loco, había robado por completo su atención y tan sólo pensar que desde que la conoció no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella, recordaba con emociónsus tiernos y chispeantes ojos violetas que lograban cautivarlo por completo, haciéndolosonreír cual tonto.

Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de que aquella canción sería con la que cerrarían. Porque a pesar de que la chica no estuviera ahí, él pensaría en ella, fantaseando con que de alguna manera su voz pudiera alcanzarla hasta donde sea que ella se encontrara y entonces mantendría la esperanza de volverla a ver…

– Koi no Jumyo… – Dijo Allen.

– Pues Koi no Jumyo será… – Contestó Lavi con una sonrisa.

Allen retomo a su posición después de la pausa que hicieron. Le hizo algunos ajustes al amplificador y afinó las cuerdas deguitarra, mientras que Kanda y Lavi hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos instrumentos.

– ¿¡Cómo se la están pasando Black Cat!? –Allen se dirigió al público, quien respondió animado entre gritos y risas. – Esta será la última canción de la noche, esperamos que sea de su agradado...

– ¡1, 2, 3!

El sonido de la batería se hizo presente, seguido del bajo y la guitarra, Allen se acercó al micrófonocerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar…

 _._

" _Moshimo kanashimi ga tsume o toide_ _  
_ _Anata no koto o hikisakou to_ _  
_ _Chikadzuitemo_ _  
_ _Boku ga soko de owaraseru_ _  
_ _Kitto sono akumu o"_

 _._

– ¿Señor, que tan lejos estamos del Black Cat? – Preguntó Lenalee al chofer, angustiada por que el tráficono les permitía avanzar.

– Ya estamos cerca señorita, como a unas tres cuadras más al frente…

– ¡Perfecto! – Lenalee sacó el dinero de su bolso y le pagó al chofer – ¡Muchas gracias! – Bajo del automóvil y emprendió carrera. Los tacones le lastimaban al pisar, pero ni siquiera el dolor sería capaz de detenerla. Se fue abriendo paso entre la gente, tropezando y chocando con algunas de ellas al no verlas por la prisa que llevaba.

 _._

"… _Rakutenka kidori de itainda_ _  
_ _Nanigenai tsuyosa ga hoshiinda_ _  
_ _Kimi no tame ni Boku no tame ni_ _  
_ _Tamashii datte tatakiutte…"_

 _._

– ¡Con permiso! ¡Disculpe…! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Disculpe…! – Se disculpaba Lenalee mientras corría a toda velocidad, ya estaba cerca,podía ver el letrero de "The Black Cat" a media cuadra.

 _._

"… _Iinda_ _  
_ _Sono kakugo ga boku niwa ne Arunda_ _  
_ _Soredemo_ _  
_ _Kimi to no hibi ga kou iunda…"_

 _._

– ¿Disculpe señorita, me puede permitir ver su identificación? – La detuvo el cadenero. Lenalee buscó desesperadamente su credencial y se la mostró.

 _._

" _..Itsuka ne" tte "Itsukano?" tte_ _  
_ _Zutto sonna choushi datta_ _  
_ _Koboreochita namida o hirou yo…"_

 _._

El hombre le permitió la entrada a Lenalee, y ella entro siendo guiada por el sonido de la música y los gritos de las personas. Fue entonces cuando logro ver a Allen parado sobre el escenario, La chica buscó la manera de acercarse a él para verlo mejor, se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta que logró estar los suficientemente cerca del escenario.

 __ _._

"… _Doushiyou" tte "Nani shiyou" tte_ _  
_ _Kangaetetara asa ni natte_ _  
_ _Konna fuu ni Bokura wa dareteitai dake_ _  
_ _Sore ja dame…"_

 _._

Allen vio a Lenalee desde su lugar, se veía agotada, con la respiración entre cortada y con sus mejillas acaloradas. Él abrió los ojos emocionados y le dedicó una sonrisa, la más bella, tierna y sincera que Lenalee había visto. La chica también le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Quizas había llegado bastante tarde al lugar, pero el hecho de estar ahí y verlo por esos pocos minutos, le hacían sentir que todo había valido la pena…

 _._

"… _Aa mou ii ya Nandattakke_ _  
_ _Hanashitetara asa ni natte_ _  
_ _Sonna fuu ni_ _  
_ _Bokura wa jareteitai daro_ _  
_ _Sore nara_ _  
_ _Itsuka mukaeru koi no jumyo o_ _  
_ _Saki e Saki e Hikinobashite_ _  
_ _Vanpaia no koibito mitai ni sa_ _  
_ _Kimi to itai Sore ja dame?"_

 _._

–¡Muchas gracias! – "The exorcists" se despidió de su público.

Mientras Kanda y Lavi desmontaban la batería, Allen se acercó a la orilla del escenario y se sentó de cuclillas frente a Lenalee.

– Dime Cinderella-chan, esta vez no te piensas escapar ¿Verdad? – Le sonrió travieso.

– ¿Cinderella-chan…? – Lenalee soltó una risita, por la manera en que la llamó – No, estaba vez no pienso escapar…

– Bueno – Allen sonrió con satisfacción – Espérame aquí, iré a ayudarles a guardar los instrumentos a los chicos, no tardo – Lenalee asintió con la cabeza.

Después de recoger las cosas de la banda y subirlas a la camioneta de Lavi, Allen regresó con Lenalee y la invitó a tomar asiento en unas de las mesas desocupadas del bary poder charlar un poco con ella.

– ¡Tremenda carrera la que te has aventado Cinderella-chan! – Se sorprendió Allen después de que Lenalee le contara las dificultades por las que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar a la cita. – Hasta me siento mal de que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso… y sólo por ¿Mi? – Esto último lo dijo con un tono juguetón haciendo sonrojar a Lenalee, que no se atrevió a contradecirlo, ya que en gran parte era cierto…

– ¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza! – Lenalee enarcó una ceja y sonrió altiva.

Allen se echó a reír por el comentario de Lenalee. La mesera llegó con las bebidas, las colocó sobre la mesa con cuidado y antes de retirarse se acercó a Allen para decirle algo en voz baja al oído mientras retorcíajuguetonamente con su dedo uno de los mechones del cabello de Allen.

Allen rio y asintió con la cabeza, la mesera miró a Lenalee con una sonrisa y luego se marchó. La chica peliverde estaba totalmente desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar, frunció el ceño y puso una expresión seria en el rostro, apretando los labios celosa.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó molesta. Aunque después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ¿Por qué se ponía celosa con una persona a la que acababa de conocer?

Allen la miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar echarse a reír de la expresión molesta de Lenalee con sus pucheros de niña mimada.

– Jajajajajaja – Se rio a carcajadas, a tal punto de que tuvo que llevarse la manos al estómago por tanta risa. – ¿No me digas que estas celosa? – Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

– ¡Po-Por supuesto que no estoy celosa! – Desvió la mirada enojada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

– Jajajaja ¡Oh vamos! No te pongas celosa, no me dijo nada malo –Allen la miró divertido, pero ella continuó ignorándolo, cual niña pequeña. – Sólo me dijo: "Es una chica muy hermosa la que tienes ahí" Puedes tomarlo como un cumplido…

Lenalee le miró de reojo, él tenía los ojos puestos sobre ella, sonreía mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. La peliverde ya no fue capaz de seguir con su postura "enfadada". Rodo los ojos fingiendo fastidio antes de voltear a ver a Allen, gesto que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

– Así que eres todo un "Don juan" ¿Ehhh?

– Veras, no me gusta alardear sobre eso jajaja…

– Si como no… – Lenlaee entrecerró los ojos y le di un trago a su bebida – ¿Y puedo preguntar, con cuantas mujeres has estado entonces?

– ¿Cuántas? Hmm deja veo… – Allen simuló que las contaba con los dedos de la mano. – Como veinticinco – Y le sonrió.

Lenalee lo miró sorprendida y un poco ruborizada.

– ¿¡Veinticinco!? – Expresó sin darse cuenta de cuanta fuerza había puesto al colocar su copa sobre la mesa, haciendo un ruido escandaloso – ¡No te creo! ¡De seguro eres un sinvergüenza! – Lo miró incrédula.

– Jajajajaja ¿No me crees? Bueno, en ese caso… fueron cuarenta… – Su rostro formó una sonrisa traviesa.

– No eres gracioso ¿Sabes? – Lenalee se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja molesta.

– Jajajaja ¿No era así? ¿Entonces que te gustaría que te dijera? ¡Ah, ya se! – Allen se encogió de hombros poniendo una expresión tímida. – Bueno… es que y-yo… yo aún soy virgen… por favor se gentil conmigo…

–… – Lenalee entre cerró los ojos –… Ja… ¡Jajajajajaja! – Ya no pudo aguantarse la risa.

Allen también se echó a reír proponiéndole un brindis a Lenalee.

– ¡Por la virginidad! – Brindó Allen, chocando su copa con la de Lenalee.

Ambos le dieron un trago a sus copas y sonrieron.

– Pues déjame decirte… – Le dijo Lenalee usando un tono más serio. – Que yo no soy como el resto de las chicas y no te será fácil jugar conmigo de esa manera…

– Lo sé – Respondió Allen – Desde que te vi me di cuenta de que eras diferente… por eso estoy interesado en conocerte, Lenalee.

– No te creo… – Le contestó con desconfianza.

– Si fuera mentira, ya estaríamos en la parte de atrás… – Allen señaló hacia la salida de emergencia, que daba a un callejoncito detrás del bar. – Haciendo cosas de "adultos" – Lenalee se sonrojo sin decir nada. – Pero en lugar de eso estamos aquí platicando – Allen sonrió de lado.

– ¿Ahh? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo me involucraría contigo así de fácil? Así que no estés tan seguro de eso… – Lenalee se cruzó de brazos y mostró una sonrisa altiva.

– Soy buen besador… – Allen le sonrió seductor.

– Eso es lo que tú crees…

– Bueno, veinticinco mujeres me respaldan – Lenalee infló las mejillas haciendo una mueca enfadada que Allen no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

El peliblanco apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos acercando su rostro al de Lenalee.

– Puedo demostrártelo si quieres… – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar.

– ¡No-No no creo que sea necesario! – Contestó avergonzada.

– Jajajajaja

 **-o-o-o-**

Allen acompañó a Lenalee hasta su casa, se quedaron un momento parados cerca de un árbol, dando la impresión de que aún no querían despedirse.

– ¿Segura que estarás bien? – Preguntó el peliblanco preocupado por la chica – No quisiera que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa…

– Estaré bien, además fue mi decisión salirme sin permiso – Le sonrió – Así que no es tu culpa.

– Aun así, yo… – Se llevó la mano a la nunca pensativo y la miró con pena. – Gracias, por venir…

La chica se encogió de hombros sonrojada. Allen la miró con ternura y se acercó despacio a ella tomando con suavidad sus mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Lenalee se ruborizo nerviosa, sus pupilas violetas se dilataron al ver la hermosa sonrisa que tenía el joven enfrente de ella, su nerviosismo aumentaba con forme Allen acercaba rostro cada vez más al de ella, hipnotizándola con sus plateados ojos que centelleaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Lenalee se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se estremeció en el momento en que su frente y nariz se rozaron con las del joven. Sintió su respiración acariciar su piel, con un dulce, pero varonil aroma que le embriagaba los sentidos, haciéndola desear querer más y degustar sus labios como si fueran su nueva adicción.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró y sumergidos en una lucha entre alargar el momento, o juntar finalmente sus labios y ser testigos de los sabores que cada uno le brindaba al otro.

– Es absurdo… me gustas tanto que… – Le susurró Allen a Lenalee, casi rozando sus labios con los del ella al hablar – Que prefiero abstenerme de este enorme deseo que tengo de besarte, para demostrarte que, mis intereses sobre ti son sinceras… – Allen apartó con dolor su rostro del de ella, como si aquella acción fuera en contra de su propia voluntad. – Por eso te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites, hasta que confíes en mí y sea tu corazón el que desee besarme…

Allen quitó su mano del rostro de Lenalee para tomar su delicada mano y darle un beso en el dorso. La joven había quedado completamente cautivada y sonreía tímidamente con un hermoso rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

El peliblanco se despidió de ella y Lenalee se quedó viéndolo marcharse hasta perderse dentro de la espesa oscuridad de la noche, con la sensación de que su corazón en cualquier momento podría escapársele del pecho y salir corriendo tras de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D espero que les haya gustado! Al igual que las canciones que elegí. ¡No olviden dejarme un lindo review! ¡Nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo! Bye byeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **DEPARTAMENTO CUATROCIENTOS SEIS**

" **CAPITULO V"**

 **.**

Lenalee entró a la casa y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, suspiró aliviada de que no hubiese nadie en el corredor, sonrió para sí misma recordando lo bien que se lo había pasado esa noche. Se dirigió a cuarto, las luces ya estaban apagadas y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en los pasillos. Se detuvo frente a su habitación y giró la manija con delicadeza para que no rechinara pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso dentro, una voz la detuvo.

– Lenalee…– La llamó Komui.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lenalee, con temor giró el rostro para encontrarse con la severa mirada de su hermano. El mayor paseaba por el pasillo con una taza de Té recién hecha.

– ¡He-Hermano! – Se exaltó – ¿Estabas despierto? Este… Yo sólo… – Trató de buscar alguna excusa.

Komui suspiró resignado y se acercó a su hermana para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

– Ten cuidado Lenalee… no le diré nada a papá, pero si llega a enterar que has estado saliendo sin permiso se va aponer furioso… – Komui sonrió dándole un pequeño sorbo a su Té.

– Gracias hermano… – Lenalee sonrió más tranquila.

– Espero que te hayas divertido – Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Lenalee sonrió y entró a su habitación dejándose caer sobre la cama. Suspiró aliviada y cerró sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Lenalee se despertó con el zumbido causado por la vibración de su móvil que estaba sobre la mesita junto a su cama. Con movimientos torpes tomó el celular y miró la pantalla, había una alerta de mensaje perteneciente a un número desconocido.

"¡Buenos días Cinderella-chan! ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy? A.W."

Fue hasta ese entonces que Lenalee recordó que anoche había intercambiado su número con Allen cuando se despidieron, habían acordado verse de nuevo, pero no quedaron en nada en ese momento. Decidió tomarse su tiempo para contestarle mensaje, no quería parecer una desesperada y mucho menos hacer que el joven Walker se sienta tan importante.

"Buenos días. ¿Hoy? Déjame ver, creo que tengo la tarde libre…"

"¿Agenda ocupada ehh? Por la tarde está perfecto ya sé a dónde iremos."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber a dónde iremos?

"Es SOR-PRE-SA~ Te veo en el parque central a las 4:30 ¿Te parece bien?"

"Ahí te veo"

Estaba hecho, esa tarde saldría en una cita con Allen Walker. La idea la llenaba de emoción así como de dudas y nervios, pero sobre todo le entusiasmaba la idea de volverlo a ver, porque bueno… no era fácil admitirlo, pero él realmente le gustaba...

Sentirse libre, perseguir aquello que deseas, detenerte un momento para contemplar lo que te rodea, dejar de fingir algo que no eres frente a alguien más... Todo eso y más era lo que Allen despertaba en ella, sentimientos que le recordaban que estaba viva.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Tal y como habían acordado, Allen la esperaba cerca de la fuente recargado sobre uno de los barandales. Traía su cámara y miraba a una familia que jugaba a lanzar la pelota a su perro. Giró el rostro al escuchar que alguien se acercaba y mostró una dulce sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Lenalee. Ella lucia realmente encantadora que no pudo evitar sentir acaloradas las mejillas.

– Cinderella-chan – Allen la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Lenalee sonrió entre risas ¿Cuándo dejaría de llamarla de ese modo?

– ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – Preguntó emocionada.

– Te llevare a las profundidades del inmenso mar… – Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Eh? – Lenalee lo miró confundida.

– Jajajaja estoy jugando, iremos al acuario – Le guiñó un ojo – Tiene poco que lo abrieron y como me comentaste que estuviste viendo fuera durante un tiempo, imaginé que no habías ido antes.

– No tenía idea de que habían abierto un acuario en la ciudad…

– ¡Entonces te encantara, ya lo veras!

Ambos caminaron unas cuadras más adelante, durante el camino, Allen le contaba a Lenalee algunas de sus anécdotas trabajando como fotógrafo. Al llegar Lenalee quedó maravillada con el lugar. Era un edifico inmenso que tenía varias esculturas de animales marinos en la entrada, había personas de todas las edades, entrando y saliendo del lugar.

Allen sonrió conmovido por la reacción de la chica al ver el lugar, se veía tan emocionada como una niña de ocho años.

– Es impresionante ¿No es así? Espera a verlo por dentro.

Y justo como Allen se imaginó, Lenalee no pudo reprimir un gritito de emoción al entrar. El acuario era realmente hermoso, las paredes eran completamente de vidrio, por donde podías ver a los peces nadando, era una sensación increíble, era como si pudieses sumergirte al fondo del océano.

El lugar era tan grande que Lenalee no sabía hacia qué lado mirar o hacia dónde ir. Allen le sugirió empezar por la sección de los peces tropicales y ella aceptó.

Había una gran variedad de peces de todos colores y tamaños. Mientras Lenalee miraba emocionada a través de los vidrios, Allen tomaba fotografías de todo del lugar y de Lenalee, quien volteaba y sonría para él.

Dos horas después ya habían recorrido la mayor parte del acuario y se encontraban viendo el estanque de los pingüinos, ambos tenían los brazos recargados sobre el barandal. Uno de los entrenadores alimentaba el grupo de aves que apenas lo vieron entrar y corrieron hacia él.

– Los pingüinos son animales extraordinarios… – Comentó Allen sin apartar la vista de ellos.

– ¿Te gustan mucho? – Preguntó Lenalee con curiosidad, Allen le sonrió.

– Me gustan muchas cosas en realidad… Pero si, me gustan mucho los pingüinos – Se giró para recargar su espalda contra el barandal – Recuerdo que hace bastante tiempo vi un documental sobre pingüinos en la televisión…

– ¿Qué clase de documental era? – Lenalee se giró para mirar a Allen.

– Pues… era sobre la vida de los pingüinos en general. Sobre su alimentación, los lugares donde viven, la travesía que tienen que hacer los pingüinos hembra para conseguir alimento para ella, su pareja y su cría cuando saliera del cascaron… – Hizo una breve pausa – Pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención… – Allen alzó la vista y contempló como las nubes pasar.

– ¿Qué fue? – Preguntó la chica interesada. Allen sólo sonrió ante la curiosidad de aquella chica.

– Cinderella-chan haces muchas preguntas ¿Sabes? – Allen la miró divertido, Lenlaee se sonrojó y bajó la mirada apenada –… A diferencia de otros animales – Continuó – los pingüinos, tienen una particularidad de la cual Incluso los seres humanos carecemos… Ellos sólo tienen una pareja en toda su vida… – Se giró de nuevo hacia el estanque, para señalar a una pareja de pingüinos que se acicalaban el uno al otro, Lenalee los miró sin comprender del todo.

– Los pingüinos escogen a una pareja para el resto de su vida – Prosiguió – Viven en manada, pero son como pequeñas familias cuidándose los unos a los otros.

– ¿Y qué pasa… qué pasa si uno de ellos muere? – Allen se sorprendió por la pregunta, agachó la mirada y sonrió con un poco de melancolía.

–Pues… se quedan solos… algunos de ellos logran sobrevivir así de alguna forma, mientras que otros… puede que lleguen a morir de tristeza. Pero aun así, no buscaran una nueva pareja… – A Lenalee le dio la impresión de que sus palabras trataban de decir algo más…

–Al principio pensé que era algo asombroso, vivir el resto de tu vida amando a una misma persona… así como los pingüinos– Allen suspiró – Sin embargo aprendí que la vida no es así, no era así para todos y no lo era para mí…

Lenalee bajó la mirada con tristeza, se preguntaba si Allen había pasado por una mala experiencia, que lo haya herido tanto como para que cambiara su forma de ver las cosas. Allen se percató de la tristeza de Lenalee y sonrió tratando de animarla.

– No pongas esa cara Cinderella-chan – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Pero… – Lenalee se encogió de hombros.

– No todo es malo ¿Sabes? – Dio un par de pasos hacia ella – Es normal creer que el primer amor será para siempre y aun que tarde o temprano terminamos decepcionándonos… siempre encontramos la manera de salir adelante, porque nos damos cuenta de que la vida no se va a tener y lo superas, aprendes de los errores y te das la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva, vivir nuevas experiencias y también… – Allen acarició con ternura la sonrojada mejilla de Lenalee, para después colocar uno de sus mechoncitos de cabello detrás de su oreja – … Cuando menos te lo esperas te enamoras de nuevo…

Lenalee sonrió apenada. El suave tacto de los dedos del peliblanco en su piel subió poco a poco la temperatura en sus mejillas y aceleró el ritmo de sus latidos. Ese chico realmente le gustaba… Y entre más cosas conocía de él, mas rápido terminaba siendo presa de sus encantos.

Allen le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa dulce y echó un último vistazo al estanque.

– ¿Sabes? Ver a esos pingüinos disfrutando de su almuerzo, me ha abierto el apetito… ¿Te parece si te invito a comer? – Lenalee asintió entusiasmada y ambos salieron del acuario.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Llegaron a una cafetería que se encontraba a tan solo un par de cuadras más de donde estaba. Sostenían una charla bastante animada, mientras disfrutaban de sus alimentos.

– Bueno, ya hablamos mucho sobre mi – Dijo Allen – Tu sigues siendo todo un misterio para mi Cinderella-chan. – Sonrió con picardía – Háblame de ti ¿A qué te dedicas? – Le preguntó interesado, dándole un trago a su naranjada.

– Pues veras… – Lenalee hizo a un lado sus cubiertos y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa – Estuve estudiando Comercio en el extranjero por cinco años y actualmente estoy en trámites para entrar a una especialización en el área de Mercadotecnia y seguir con el negocio familia…

Allen parpadeó confundido al ver a Lenalee un poco desanimada.

– No pareces muy feliz con la idea Lena ¿A caso es que no quieres seguir con el legado familiar? – Lenalee lo miró sorprendida y después agachó la mirada.

– No es que no quiera… es sólo que… yo tengo otros sueños…

– ¿Y cuáles son tus verdaderos sueños, Lenalee? – Preguntó Allen.

– Bu-Bueno… – Lenalee se sintió algo nerviosa, ya que no le había contado a nadie sobre sus sueños, Allen sería la primer persona en saberlo – En realidad me gustaría ser bailarina profesional…

– ¿Bailarina? ¡Eso suena excelente, Lena! – Comentó emocionado.

– Si lo es… – Sonrió – Mi madre fue una bailarina y una actriz muy talentosa...

– ¿En serio?

– Si… desafortunadamente, cuando estaba en el punto máximo de su carrera, ella enfermó de cáncer, yo era aun una niña pequeña cuando eso ocurrió. Como tuvo que someterse a muchos estudios y tratamientos, dejó las presentaciones. Al final el cáncer no se logro controlar y falleció.

– Lo siento mucho… – Se disculpó Allen.

– Esta bien – Sonrió – Hace mucho que fue eso, yo siempre la admiré y desde niña soñaba con llegar tan alto como ella, pero mi padre quedo muy afectado por su perdida y se negó rotundamente a que yo me metiera a clases de ballet. Sin embargo mi hermano mayor me ha apoyado mucho y se encargó de que yo asistiera a las clases en secreto, he estado practicando por mi cuenta desde entonces.

– Ya veo… – Dijo sorprendido – Es un sueño muy ambicioso, pero creo que serias capaz de alcanzarlo – Sonrió.

Lenalee se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¡Si! Seguiré esforzándome – Allen se sonrojó al ver la devoción con la que Lenalee sonreía, ella era realmente hermosa y lo era aun mas cuando sonreía de esa manera. No podía dejar de verla, lo volvía loco.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– A Lavi y a Kanda los conocí durante el primer semestre que entre a la universidad– Comentó Allen.

Ambos platicaban mientras paseaban por uno de los parques que estaban fuera de la cafetería.

– ¿Entonces tú estabas estudiando fotografía en la universidad, cuando formaron la banda? – Preguntó Lenalee.

– Así es, aun que tuve que dejar la universidad en quinto semestre, sin embargo continué con el proyecto de la banda junto con ellos y al poco tiempo conseguí mi trabajo como fotógrafo para la revista en la que aun sigo.

– Ya veo…

Allen la miró y le sonrió cuando una gota cayó sobre su mejilla, alzó la vista y extendió su mano, un par de gotas mas cayeron sobre su palma.

– Está empezando a llover… creo deberíamos movernos a un lugar techado – Dicho esto, ambos se pusieron en marcha, pero las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer mas y mas abundantes y rápido que al poco tiempo la tormenta se desato sin darles mucha oportunidad a refugiarse.

– Eso fue rápido… – Dijo Allen con ironía, cuando finalmente se refugiaron dentro de una de las estaciones del tren subterráneo.

Sus ropas estaban mojadas, y sus cabellos empapados, Allen trataba de sacudirse la ropa cuando la risa de Lenalee llamó su atención.

– Eso… ¡Eso fue muy divertido! – Dijo entre risas.

Allen la miró extrañado, jamás imaginó que Lenalee llegara a reírse de esa forma y decir que era divertido salir corriendo de la lluvia para no mojarse y fracasar vergonzosamente…

– Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para ti en un solo día, ya te empezó a afectar… – Comentó Allen con una sonrisa, contagiado por la risa de Lenalee – Vamos… te acompañare a casa.

Ambos se acercaron hasta el andén donde esperaron al tren parada para abordar. Una voz en el monitor anunció que la llegada del próximo tren seria en diez minutos. Lenalee y Allen no habían intercambiado palabra alguna mientras esperaban, pero Allen miró de reojo a Lenalee y se sonrojó al ver la radiante sonrisa de la chica.

Se veía tan feliz y llena de vida… era realmente hermosa. A lo lejos se alcanzaron a ver las luces del tren acercarse, la gente comenzó a acercarse a la orilla para poder abordar. Lenalee dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y giró sobre sus propios pies para quedar de frente a Allen. Él la miró extrañado, estaba a punto de dar un paso para acercarse a la línea cuando vio que tren había llegado, pero Lenalee se le adelantó bloqueándole el paso y acercándose a él lo suficiente como para sujetar con ambas manos de su camisa y tirar de ella para acercar su rostro al de Allen y permitirle a sus pupilas contemplarse la una a la otra tan de cerca por primera vez.

Lenalee cerró los ojos y de dejó que sus labios se adelantaran hasta los de él para besarlo. Las puertas se abrieron y las personas comenzaron a descender tren.

En ese momento el mundo se detuvo para Allen, miraba con incredulidad el rostro de Lenalee mientras sus labios eran besados con tanta dulzura por los de ella.

Todos los pasajeros abordaron el tren y Lenalee rompió el beso para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Allen pudo percibir un destello de deseo en las hermosas pupilas lila de la chica. Ella sonrió en el momento en que el timbre anunció la partida del tren.

Lenalee corrió y entró a uno de los vagones poco antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

El tren se marchó y Allen no pudo hacer más que mirarlo partir junto con la chica que hace unos momentos le había robado un beso.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, sujetando entre sus dedos varios mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente. Sus mejillas tenían un hermoso rubor rosa y sus labios temblaron ligeramente formando una enorme sonrisa.

La gente que pasaba junto a él podría pensar que estaba loco al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan idiota. Pero lo cierto era que él sí estaba loco…

Estaba loco por ella.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola! Qué tal! Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy, a mí en particular me gusto mucho, especialmente por el final uwu el tan esperado besito entre Allen y Lenalee! Quien hubiera imaginado que ella sería capaz de robarle un beso *o***

 **Lo bueno es que a partir de ahora se vienen muchos más besitos y cosas cursis! Yay!**

 **Jajajaja pues espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena, de ante mano gracias por leer este fic! Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización! :D**

 **Bye byee**


End file.
